1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rodless cylinder which is used to actuate an operating member or the like of various machines, and which can be equipped with a brake unit for stopping a sliding table, and a position detector for detecting the position of the sliding table.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant has filed a utility model registration application (see Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication (KOKAI) No. 5-61504) regarding a rodless cylinder with a brake. The rodless cylinder has a sliding table which is slidably retained on a cylinder tube (track base), and a brake plate which is disposed to extend through the sliding table. Both ends of the brake plate are secured to both end portions, respectively, of the track base. A brake device which is adapted to grip the brake plate is provided in the sliding table. That is, brake shoes which grip the brake plate therebetween, together with an actuating part that actuates the brake shoes by supplying and discharging a pressure fluid, are attached to the sliding table. In addition, the cylinder tube is provided with an axial passage, and a tube for supplying and discharging a pressure fluid is disposed in the passage along the axis of the cylinder body. One end of the tube is connected to a slider, and the other end of the tube is attached to an air supply piston which closely slides through the passage.
The above-described conventional rodless cylinder suffers, however, from some problems. That is, the brake device, which is adapted to grip the brake plate, is provided in the sliding table, and a workpiece or operating member of various machines is attached to the sliding table. Accordingly, when maintenance or repair of the brake device is to be made, it is necessary to detach the workpiece or operating member from the sliding table and further detach the table or other associated member from the sliding table. Thus, it takes a great deal of labor and time to detach the operating member and the like from the sliding table.